Nubes Blancas
by Vidian
Summary: Se sentía en la obligación de subsanar el mal cometido; de acabar de una vez y para siempre con el ser que amenazaba la tranquilidad del mundo entero. Y no, de ningún modo podía ser eso un error. Querer dar una vida tranquila a los habitantes de la Tierra, a todos sus amigos, a su hijo y a Milk, no era ni por asomo una equivocación.


***Este F** **α** **nFic** **está public** **α** **do** **únic** **α** **mente en F** **αnFiction.** **net***

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **N/A:** Antes que todo quisiera decir que este One-Shot es un regalito para mi hermanita amodoradísima: Ary Lee. Quizás ya sea muy tarde para un regalo de navidad, pero nosotras somos así (a qué sí, hermanita xD). En fin, les confieso que he puesto mucho entusiasmo a la hora de narrar este pequeño texto no sólo para que sea del agrado de Ary sino también de todo aquel que lo lea.

Hermanita, te amodoro muchísimo. Espero que te guste.

Sin más, comencemos:

* * *

 **Nubes Blancas.**

* * *

—Gokú, dime… ¿en qué estás pensando?

Fue la pregunta nerviosa que le realizó Krillin.

A _él_ , luego de eso, le fue inevitable no mirar a todos sus amigos, intentando conservar para sí mismo un poco de cada uno. Todos ellos le miraron de vuelta, intrigados. Y sus rostros lo decían todo; con sus gestos sabían reflejar lo que pensaban sin problemas. Ellos sospechaban lo que pasaba en ese momento por su mente, mas ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo. Ninguno porque esperaban se tratase de un error.

Sin embargo: no lo era.

No podía ser un error algo que ayudaría a procurar la vida de ese planeta al que tanto amaba. De ese planeta que tantas cosas le dio; de ese planeta que le mostró su inmenso valor desde el primer instante. No podía ser un error el tratar de remediar algo que él mismo provocó. Porque así fue. Gohan peleó como nunca, se entregó por completo y se encontraba muy orgulloso de él por eso, pero, quizás, al final no había sido tan buena idea colocar sobre los hombros de su primogénito toda la responsabilidad. Se sentía en la obligación de subsanar el mal cometido, de acabar de una vez y para siempre con el ser que amenazaba la tranquilidad del mundo entero. Y no, de ningún modo podía ser _eso_ un error.

Querer dar una vida tranquila a los habitantes de la Tierra, a todos sus amigos, a su hijo y a Milk, no era ni por asomo una equivocación.

Sin importar el precio que ello exigiera: ¡no era un error!

Ellos lo valían. _Todos_.

Lo que más lamentaba era tener que fallarle a _ella_ , pero era precisamente _ella_ quien más merecía llevar una vida sin complicaciones. Milk —a quien, sin pedírselo, siempre dio todo de sí misma— era quien más meritaba vivir en paz. Muchas veces su sangre hirvió de tan sólo imaginar a cualquiera intentando dañarla, y ahora, con cruel ironía, él sería el único causante de ese dolor que tanto buscó evitar. Pero era un mal necesario. La echaría de menos, tal vez más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; no obstante, siempre que estuviera en sus manos, haría lo que hiciera falta para que ni la vida de ella ni la de su hijo fueran arrebatadas de la manera más inhumana.

Eso jamás lo permitiría.

Una amarga sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente, si todo hubiera resultado bien… hasta se hubiese sentido feliz escuchando los reproches de su esposa por haber permitido que Gohan peleara contra Cell. Nada lo hubiese conmovido más que verla con expresión enfadada mientras intentase sanarles las heridas; en el fondo sólo él sabría cuán aliviada estaría por tenerlos de vuelta.

Así era como a Milk le hubiese gustado que sucediera.

* * *

 _—_ _Gokú, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, delatando confusión en su voz._

 _Él, con rapidez, colocó una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió apenado._

 _—_ _Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _—_ _Pues… no te has comido eso. —Entonces le señaló con uno de sus palillos el platillo al que se refería—. ¿Sabe mal acaso?_

 _—_ _¿Eh? ¡No, no, claro que no! —Tomó el alimento con premura y enseguida lo engulló, sonriendo nervioso en tanto lo masticaba—. ¡Está delicioso, Milk! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Ella lo miró con confundida expresión y él se reprendió por eso. Si continuaba actuando de esa manera no tardaría más en darse cuenta de que, ciertamente, no se encontraba apetente._ Raro _. La comida de Milk era siempre deliciosa, algo que jamás cambiaría por nada, pero una inusual opresión en el pecho no le permitía disfrutar en ese instante de las dotes culinarias de su esposa. Le desagradaba esa sensación tanto como sentirse culpable cada vez que la miraba._

 _—_ _Esto no está bien. —Le oyó murmurar. A su vez, observó cómo su compañera dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y luego de ello agitó la cabeza con ligereza de un lado a otro—. Dime qué te pasa, Gokú. No me gusta nada esto._

 _El pecho le dolió de singular manera al escuchar la voz tan angustiada de su esposa._

 _La miró directo a los ojos, como muy pocas veces. Encontrarse con ese brillo en sus orbes color negro que sólo revelaba su aflicción, le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca antes se sintió tan culpable, y ni siquiera sabía por qué._

 _—_ _Prométeme que no vas a morir —le dijo de pronto, y la notó inquieta._

 _Ya estaba; ella lo intuía todo. No cabía duda de que Milk era una mujer impresionante. Era ineludible no admirarla. Pero, si bien confiaba mucho no sólo en él sino también en Gohan y en ese inmenso poder escondido en su interior, existía algo en lo que no había podido dejar de pensar y era en la increíble fuerza de Cell. A decir verdad, le sorprendió en demasía aquel tremendo_ Ki _del que el androide era poseedor; sin duda alguna no se comparaba con el de cualquier enemigo que hubiese enfrentado antes, tanto así que por el momento le era difícil imaginar a alguien más fuerte. Y eso ya era mucho decir. Así que no, en definitiva no se podía permitir prometerle a Milk lo que ella tanto anhelaba._

 _—_ _¿Gokú?_

 _El saiyajin continuó comiendo, fingiendo devorar los alimentos como era su costumbre. No quería preocuparla más._

 _Pero la hija de Ox-Satán, inconforme, se levantó de su lugar con presteza y fue directo a donde él se encontraba sentado. Gokú de inmediato se sintió incómodo. Sabía lo que Milk quería, lo que le exigía y esperaba que cumpliera, mas algo en su interior le pedía que no lo hiciera, que no le diera falsas esperanzas a su esposa. Si había algo que su abuelito Gohan le había reiterado en diversas oportunidades con la esperanza de que jamás lo olvidara, era que tenía que cumplir cada una de las cosas que prometía; hasta el momento lo había hecho, todavía no faltaba a su palabra y, en realidad, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo nunca._

 _No gustaba de ver a Milk tan angustiada. Y aunque le hiciera sentir terrible, lo mejor para ella era que él permaneciera callado._

 _—_ _Oye, promete que no vas a morir. Ni tú ni Gohan, ¿sí? —Continuó en tono conciliador, luciendo esperanzada._

 _Él se limitó a sólo mirarla._

 _Y no, es que no había forma de que se atreviera a prometerle tal cosa. Ni siquiera él tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder en la pelea contra Cell, cómo iba a asegurarle a ella lo contrario. Él, como cualquiera en ese planeta, esperaba que el resultado fuera a favor de la humanidad, pero si eso no sucedía así, si Cell resultaba ser más hábil que todos en el torneo, en definitiva cumplir una promesa de ese tamaño iba a ser más complicado._

 _No podía hacerlo._

 _—_ _¡Gokú, promételo por favor! —En ese momento sintió las suaves manos de su esposa sujetarle con fuerza el rostro; estaba al borde de la desesperación._

 _Tragó duro, sin poder evitarlo. Milk no merecía eso._

 _No era nada agradable la sensación que empezaba a experimentar. Se sentía un completo miserable._

 _Así pues, armándose de valor, de ese que muchas veces le flaqueaba cuando se trataba de_ ella _, la miró y le confesó al fin lo que pensaba—: No puedo hacerlo._

 _El rostro de Milk se desencajó en sólo cuestión de segundos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento._

 _Listo: oficialmente se sentía el peor hombre sobre la Tierra._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —sollozó ella._

 _Se odiaba; Gokú en ese momento se odiaba mucho._

 _—_ _Verás, Milk: Cell es muy fuerte. Más de lo que esperaba —dijo entonces, con una seriedad que no era propia de él—. Hemos entrenado mucho y sólo puedo decirte que mañana haremos lo mejor que podamos, pero…_

 _Se detuvo cuando la hija de Ox-Satán levantó una de sus manos como un gesto que le pedía por favor callarse. Y no tuvo más remedio que atender la muda indicación._

 _—_ _¿Sabes qué?: Ya entendí. —Se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano._

 _En breve la vio encaminarse hasta el fregadero, dispuesta a distraerse con algo más; los trastos sucios parecían ser su mejor opción._

 _Quería decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, sin embargo, nada positivo podía salir de su boca. Se sentía incapaz de asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que, tanto Gohan como él, volverían sanos y salvos el día de mañana después de los juegos de ese desagradable monstruo; pero cómo hacerlo cuando a él mismo le resultaba difícil creerlo._

 _Quizás lo mejor era dejar las cosas así._

 _—_ _He fantaseado tanto con la idea de que por una sola vez en tu vida harás lo que te pido —le habló con suavidad, al mismo tiempo en que lavaba algunos utensilios—, pero eres Gokú y eso es prácticamente imposible, ¿cierto?_

 _Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado._

 _—_ _Quisiera hacerlo —se sinceró—, pero antes que todo quiero poder mantener la Tierra a salvo._

 _La escuchó soltar una débil risa._

 _—_ _Es lo único que te importa; lo único que siempre te ha importado._

 _Sus palabras le dolieron._

 _—_ _Eso es porque_ aquí _es el único lugar en donde viven tú y Gohan —mencionó, cabizbajo._

 _Comprendía que Milk pensara que todo lo que le importaba en el mundo eran los enfrentamientos, pues él así lo había hecho parecer. Primer gran error. Pero no era así. No era así y le fastidiaba no encontrar la forma adecuada para hacérselo saber. Le irritaba mucho no poder expresar correctamente todo lo que en verdad sentía. Y sentía mucho. No recordaba un momento en que se hubiera sentido más torpe que en ese instante. No era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo fue, y estando en esa situación eso en serio apestaba._

 _Sin quererlo, arrugó el ceño con enfado._

 _De un momento a otro se sintió muy enojado consigo mismo. No era posible que no pudiese demostrar de otra manera cuánto le importaban tanto sus amigos como su familia. Quizás fue que siempre consideró que pelear por ellos era más que suficiente, no obstante, parecía que eso no lo era todo. Pero no podía evitarlo, para él era mejor mostrar de esa forma el interés que tenía por ellos porque al menos de ese modo no resultaba ser un completo_ bruto _. Era un método en donde él era efectivo, en donde era útil, en dónde no estaba sólo observando y esperando a que todo pasara._

 _De repente detuvo sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hasta donde Milk se hallaba. Segundos antes sintió sobre él la profunda mirada de ella, y no se equivocó. En ese momento la única hija de Ox-Satán le miraba con gesto indescifrable. Por inercia repasó en su mente lo que había dicho, intentando recordar alguna tontería que tal vez mencionó y que, sin intención de hacerlo, sólo logró irritarla más._

 _—_ _Gokú —susurró ella de repente, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo las lágrimas._

 _«¿Qué hice?»_

 _No sabía cómo tenía que actuar; ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había hecho para que llorara. ¡Rayos, no se sentía para nada bien! Todo lo que sabía hacer era molestarla. No era un buen marido; era demasiado torpe para eso._

 _Sin pensárselo mucho, se levantó a la brevedad y se aproximó a ella. Tenía miedo de tocarla y sólo empeorar más la situación, por ello, tan sólo mantuvo sus manos delante de su compañera, moviéndolas como un inútil modo para tranquilizarla._

 _—_ _Vamos, Milk, cálmate —le pidió, mostrándose angustiado—. No quería hacerte llorar. Soy tan tonto. Discúlpame, por favor._

 _Pero, para asombro del saiyajin, Milk todo lo que hizo fue dedicarse a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que su ser poseía. O al menos así lo sintió él._

 _Aquello lo descolocó aún más si eso era posible._

 _Ella lloraba sobre su pecho mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura. Podía sentir el amargo sabor del dolor en ese gesto y ello le hacía sentirse miserable. Sólo hasta ese instante supo cuánto había llegado a quererla; sí, quererla: quererla para él y sólo para él. No se trataba de ninguna promesa; aunque algunos no se cansaran de considerarlo, él en realidad había aprendido lo valioso que era contar con la presencia de Milk. No quería alejarse de ella, no quiso hacerlo desde que ambos habían lucido esos incómodos trajes blancos y un sujeto vestido más raro que ellos señaló que sólo sería la muerte la que los separaría._

 _«_ _La muerte_ _»_ _._

 _Y no, ni eso lo alejaría de ella. Aun cuando murió en aquella ocasión a manos de Piccolo por salvar a_ su _hijo de su hermano Raditz, ni Milk ni Gohan dejaron de ocupar un muy valioso lugar dentro de sus pensamientos, y eso sólo quería decir que siempre estarían unidos._

 _Tan era así que en ese preciso instante era capaz de comprobarlo_

 _Estaba seguro de que Milk podía sentir lo que él sentía. No sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, pero dolía y algo dentro de él le decía que ella experimentaba lo mismo._

 _Si bien no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedería mañana en la lucha contra Cell, se encargaría de atesorar ese momento tanto como le fuera posible. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer y era intentar expresar lo que quería._

 _Con algo de duda la tomó de los brazos, obligándola con ello a separarse de él lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo._

 _—_ _Esté en donde esté, jamás voy a dejarlos, Milk._

 _Y esa promesa sí estaba dispuesto a cumplirla._

 _—_ _¿Es una despedida? —le inquirió, acongojada._

 _—_ _En realidad no lo sé, pero no quiero que lo olvides._

 _Milk asintió sin más opción._

 _Al instante Gokú le apretó con suavidad los brazos y, sin meditarlo mucho más, acercó sus labios hasta los de ella y los reclamó como suyos._

* * *

Ya no había marcha atrás; no iba a permitir que Cell se saliera con la suya. Milk y Gohan merecían vivir mucho tiempo más y él haría lo que fuera necesario para que sucediera de tal forma. Lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba mucho, pero quizás al final Bulma tenía razón y él era el causante de que existieran todos esos enemigos que sólo ponían en riesgo la vida humana.

Dedicó una última mirada a todos, era hora de partir:

—Por más que lo pensé, este fue el único método que se me ocurrió para salvar a la Tierra y a todas las personas —dijo, causando en breve el asombro de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Gokú? —Piccolo se apresuró a averiguar.

Sonrió. Era preferible no decir nada si quería evitar que alguno de ellos se interpusiera en su decisión.

Así que, sin dar tiempo a nada, colocó de inmediato dos dedos sobre su frente y, por último, añadió—: Adiós a todos.

En menos de un segundo, la característica figura de Gokú se había alejado de ellos y ahora estaba colocado estratégicamente frente a Gohan.

No le hacía sentir para nada bien ver a su primogénito arrodillado en el suelo, arrepentido. Su hijo menos que nadie debería sentirse así; Gohan había logrado esa tarde todo lo que él _no_ en una vida. El adolescente que ahora lo miraba confundido desde el suelo era un niño maravilloso. Único. Nunca nadie lograría calcular cuán orgulloso se encontraba de él, y no sólo por la asombrosa manera en que hizo debilitar a ese androide; en realidad su orgullo por Gohan había nacido a la par que él.

Rio contento; no cabía duda de que la Tierra se quedaba en buenas manos.

—Peleaste muy bien. Te felicito, Gohan.

—¿P-papá?

El saiyajin puro en breve colocó su mano sobre la gigantesca panza de Cell.

—Por favor, hijo, dile a tu mamá que me disculpe; siempre hice las cosas a mí manera, sin hacerle caso. —Le pidió con ahínco. Luego ambos se miraron—. Cuídate mucho, Gohan.

Entonces, entre una gran oleada de tierra, el saiyajin desapareció.

* * *

—Gokú —susurró Milk.

Sus manos, por inercia, se dirigieron hasta su pecho.

Las lágrimas iniciaron un doloroso recorrido por sus mejillas. Se acercó a la ventana y le fue casi imposible no dirigir su mirada al cielo, justo ese lugar en donde las blancas nubes se juntaban y reflejaban los destellos del sol por encima de ellas.

Sin más, se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas sin perder un solo segundo de vista el claro firmamento.

—¡Hija! —Ox-Satán se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

«Gokú»

Él ya no estaba más; su corazón lo sabía.

* * *

 **N/A: Pues esto fue todo. Fue algo corto, pero espero que les haya agradado. Sólo para aclarar: basé el titulo del fic en la composición** « **Nuvole Bianche** » **del pianista Ludovico Einaudi, por si les interesa escucharlo y saber así de dónde tomé inspiración para escribir este One-Shot.**

 **Pues bien, elegí este momento de la historia porque es una parte que siempre me ha conmovido demasiado. También debo mencionar que lo hice así porque, si bien soy de las que cree que hacer reír es más difícil que hacer llorar, con Gokú es todo lo contrario (al menos bajo mi punto de vista, claro). Sin duda alguna trabajar con un personaje como Gokú es una labor tremenda, yo así lo experimenté y por ello espero que no haya quedado taaan mal y sobre todo no haberle fallado tanto a la esencia de este gran guerrero.**

 **Alejándome un poco del tema: les recomiendo muchísimo a Ary Lee, ella es una gran autora de Fanfics; entre sus historias se encuentran fics muy buenos de Resident Evil, The Walking Dead y Avengers. Si son seguidores de alguna de estas franquicias, les aseguro que con las historias de ella pasarán un rato muy agradable.**

 **Sin más y si llegaron hasta este punto, no me queda más que agradecerles su visita por aquí. Es de verdad muy valioso para mí encontrarme con sus views.**

 **¡Les mαndo un sαludo y un grαn αbrαzo α todos!**


End file.
